tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia Sweet
Celestia is a main scientist in Ensemble Mew Mew who was close friends with Viola and Cadence and.is the youngest of the three. She works alongside Cadence in the creation of the Ensemble Mew Project and oversees Ensemble Mews. |-|Casual= |-|Lab= History 'Life Before The Ensemble Mews' : Of the three scientists, Celestia is the one whose history is least made known to anyone. Despite her tendency to blab about things regularly, she, like Daniella, keeps a tight lid on things she dealt with in her past. Unlike Danny, however, her past is never revealed to any of the characters or within the context of the story, and remains largely unknown. : Most complicated of all is that she will sometimes make up random things if she is provoked enough to tell someone something about her life, from saying something outlandish like her being an ex-Olympic athlete-in-training, to little things about her family. Her most common response to family questions is that she lived in an average household with distant parents and bratty brothers, but nobody knows if this is true, since she sometimes says sisters instead or omits one parent or the other. The only truth she tells about her younger years is of her love of robotics and technology, which she began to pursue as a field of interest very quickly. : The only things that have been otherwise gathered about her are that she was born somewhere in the northeast part of the United States and moved out of wherever she’d lived growing up almost immediately, presumably because of bad blood with whatever family she actually had. This has been gathered by random lab notes, observations of her behavior, and the fact that the only other truths about herself she tells come from any time after starting college. By then, she had already been living on her own and had made many advancements in her academics by skipping grades and qualifying for more advanced university courses with higher-level students. : She went to college pretty young because of some machines she built and schemes she proposed that were quite advanced for her age and expected skill level. This allowed her to speed through many levels of classes, where she advanced her skills even further and at a faster pace. In college, she met and roomed with Cadence and Viola, whom she both befriended. After Cadence and Viola dated and later broke up, Viola went her own way. Celestia remained with Cadence afterward, not wanting to leave her alone, nor wanting to be left alone herself. : The last hint to her past is Celestia’s attitude toward something specific. When she knew Cadence and Viola both, she’d been known to get random calls between long intervals of time, mostly months. She usually would refuse to answer these calls and tense up until her phone stopped ringing. Neither Cadence or Viola ever asked her why or who was calling, understanding that she’d likely not want to bring it up. However, she'll usually return to whatever she was doing as though nothing had happened. 'In Lune City' : Cadence and Celestia moved to Lune City together after Viola went her own way from college. They opted to get a room together to split the costs but otherwise mostly went their own ways with their own busywork. Though they did not get to hang around together nearly as often as in college, they would periodically take some time to go somewhere for lunch or coffee. The two became closer friends than ever before as a result of their time together, though Celestia continued to avoid talking about her past. : Celestia managed to start as an assistant in a robotics lab, but would build things in her spare time. This led to an apartment littered with metal parts and schematics at times, much to Cadence’s dismay. Despite the grueling work, she enjoyed it a lot and wanted nothing more than to move onto bigger projects. After a while, she managed to move into higher work, but still did not have any sort of leading job. She made a good amount of money for herself, though, and often bought Cadence presents as an apology for having to put up with her messiness. : At some point, she met Viola again after so long of not seeing her. At work, she’d heard people discussing a house on the hill, which had been brought up before since it was a very nice home in a decent location. One of her coworkers that was interested in the house had been outbid, and the news interested Celestia. When she went to go see who had moved in, she found Viola there with her daughter, Willow. The two eventually caught up before Celestia decided to have Viola come meet up with Cadence as well. After they all got together, they continued to speak with one another while still dealing with their respective work. 'Viola's Death' : Celestia was not around for Viola’s death, but she heard what had happened from Cadence. The loss devastated her, but she did what she could to keep her friend in decent spirits and help her through the difficulty. In addition, Cadence had lost her arm in the blast from the Rainbow Pearl , so Celestia built her a robotic prosthetic arm. : When Cadence adopted Willow and moved into Viola’s home, Celestia offered to visit and help out. She remained in their old apartment but continued to see the two when possible, helping Cadence with both her research on the Rainbow Pearl and analyzing Viola’s old research on animal DNA. : Strangely, the calls Celestia received in college became more frequent just before Viola died. After her death, she finally answered the person on the other line. Cadence did not hear the conversation, but noticed that it was not until after Viola’s funeral that Celestia no longer received these calls. 'Working on the Ensemble Mew Project' : Celestia’s main field of interest was robotics, though she aided Cadence with research on the Rainbow Pearl, often making trips to the underground laboratory in Willow’s home and working there. At first, she did not stay long because of her job and instead snuck in supplies when she could. However, she lowered her hours where she worked after the Diaboliques started to terrorize people in Lune City. While she wanted to keep sneaking supplies to Cadence, she also wanted to spend as much time as possible with her in hopes that more aid would speed up their research progress on the Pearl. She at some point stopped sleeping at the apartment because she kept working in the lab. : The both of them eventually discovered the potential for the pearl’s power after learning it could react with human DNA and alter it. Willow had come across the pearl when they were not there, finding out about the underground lab that all the scientists had tried to keep her out of, and it reacted to her while she was holding her cat Mitzi. The pearl’s reaction to her caused her to become a Mew, and it was this that gave the scientists a push to create the Ensemble Mew Project. Cadence handled much more of the genetic aspects of the project, though Celestia did contribute in her own way in addition to keeping watch over Willow. About 'Personality' : Celestia is very free-spirited and upbeat, often bouncing about. She also tends to act in a quirky manner and does things in ways that are strange to other people who aren’t used to her antics. She has lots of energy and is usually very positive, though she tends to be a bit cocky and seems to act first before planning out. However, either she is very lucky, or she secretly does have extremely good planning skills, because her methods of doing things usually get results. Though she is strange, she is prodigious in what she does and is at a level of expertise in her field that is usually achieved later in life. 'Preferences' : Celestia has an immensely strong sweet tooth and is often seen eating candy. Some of her favorite treats are mint flavored, which is why she colored her hair the same way. She is also highly infatuated with robotics, often giving her own creations little personalities and names. She has an abundance of reading material on the matter, though she never actually gets through it all before being inspired to tinker with something. : Celestia oddly dislikes sitting around, waiting, or taking no action, despite having had to do a lot of these things in her studies in order to learn her trade. She much prefers hands-on activities to anything else. She also dislikes sour or bitter foods, which caused many issues when she and Cadence, who preferred bitter foods, would eat out when they were living together. Musical Themes and Voice See the series song list for links to and elaboration on theme music. :Celestia’s associated instrument is the celesta. Her instrument sounds more lively and innocent in comparison to some other instruments, which reflects her upbeat personality. :Her associated theme is “Waltz for Piano, Celesta & Cello” by Madaleine Hanover. :A quick voice clip exemplifying Celestia’s manner of speaking can be found below: :TBE Role in Ensemble Mew Mew 'The Ensemble Mews' :Celestia initially helped Cadence out by bringing her supplies from her job and occasionally going to the Lab to help her study the pearl and simultaneously deal with Willow after Viola’s death. When Willow had become a Mew and accidently brought her friends into the fight, Celestia took to them warmly and was very relaxed about the entire thing. She did her best to work with Cadence to guide the girls as a mentor. 'After Split' :At some point, the Diaboliques had found out where Celestia worked and kidnapped her, planning to use her as a means to obtain the Rainbow Peal. After an interrogation, Celestia only told them she did not have it and would not tell them where it was. Instead of interrogating her further, they decided to use her to their advantage, and reached out to Cadence to demand an exchange of the pearl for her life. Though Celestia did not want Cadence to follow through with this, she was rescued by her friend anyway after the pearl was relinquished. Celestia was returned, though only because the Diaboliques assumed that the scientist and the Ensemble Mews could no longer pose a threat without the Pearl. Because of this, the three Danseurs found a way to separate the Mews from their powers and used the Pearl against them, causing their downfall. :Despite the breaking of the team, Cadence and Celestia continued to work to find a way to stop the Diaboliques. They accepted Willow back when she returned to them, wanting to help, and did what they could to help her grow stronger. Celestia was the one to help Willow hide her identity from the aliens who were now looking for her. She got her new clothes, helped cut and dye her hair, and gave her advice on keeping herself going forward despite the losses she faced. 'After Resurgence' Relationships *Viola Roth: *Cadence Harper: *Willow Roth: *Klara De Jongh: *Daniella Gillespie: *Vianney Soubrette: *Marianne Richardson: (In Progress!) Trivia *Cadence is the human counterpart to Sissonne. Though they are nowhere near the same age, they have similar attitudes and are both known for prowess in their respective fields despite their age. They both also do things in strange and unconventional manners that are, against all odds, still effective. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Annika's Pages Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Pages